


Always In My Heart

by Angel_Dust



Series: He's Different [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable!Darcy, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, F/M, Family Fluff, Happy Ending, Happy Family, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sequel, daddy!harry, florist!Louis, mummy!louis, painter!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Dust/pseuds/Angel_Dust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Aftermath of 'Dark Harry' was defeated as well as Louis slipping away from the memories of his family and friends to be with Harry. </p><p>However, that doesn't mean that all wounds have been healed.</p><p> </p><p> <br/>Twitter: @Angelic_Dusty <br/>Youtube: Angelic_Dusty<br/>Tumblr: angelicdusty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> You all wanted a sequel, but I was hesitant, because I was afraid that the story would linger on and on; but I came to a conclusion and with a lot of inspiration and support from you wonderful readers, I have exactly what you have been asking for. 
> 
> I love you all. Enjoy :)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, what's with this "Louis is gonna' be a dad' stuff? Like. . . .are he and Harry expecting? Or have I read too much Mpreg?

 

 

 

"Darcy. . . . Darcy! For goodness' sake Harold, she'll run off and get kidnapped!" A worried voice cried out. A tiny giggle erupted from a small child dressed in a white sundress and matching sandals. The child known as 'Darcy' watched in wonder at the beautiful and flourishing countryside all around her with her electric blue eyes. She smiled, running down a grassy hill. When she tripped, she didn't cry, but rather continued laughing as she rolled down the thick green grass. When her body stopped rolling, she helped herself up, racing to a tiny bush of flowers she found to be really pretty. She brushed her long waist-length hair behind her, she liked it when Daddy brushed and braided it but today, it was all messy because she was rolling and running around.

 

"Darcy!" A pair of large hands gripped her from under her arms pits and hoisted her up in the air. She laughed and squealed. She knew only person with big hands like that.

 

"Daddy." She smiled. It was Daddy. Although, Daddy didn't look too happy. Darcy gulped. One minute ago, Daddy was laughing and swinging her around while they were walking down the dirt, country road. But Darcy knew why Daddy was mad. It was because she had ran off. 

 

"Darcy, how many times have we told you: No Running away From Daddy and Mummy?" It was a rhetorical question and Darcy could hear it in her Daddy's stern voice. It took a moment for Darcy to answer. 

 

"Too many." She replied.

 

"That's right. Now, do you want to go back home with a sore butt and be put down for an early nap?" Darcy shook her head. She hated those punishments. "Then I think you need to apologize to Mummy." Darcy nodded and raised her arms to have Daddy carry her up the hill, taking the small pink flowers with her. Darcy noticed Mummy standing with his arms crossed. Darcy knew Mummy wasn't happy either. Darcy was placed on the ground in front of her Mummy and immediately Darcy wrapped her arms around her Mummy's knees.

 

"Sorry." She sniffed, not wanting to go home. She had waited almost a week to go into town with her parents, she had just gotten so excited that she just had to run around.  "Please. Don't wanna' go home." She whimpered. Darcy felt her Mummy crouch down to smile at her. 

 

"Just don't run off, cupcake." Mummy smiled, grinning to show off his pearly white teeth. Darcy nodded, kissing the light scuffle of her Mummy's chin. Darcy had called her other father Mummy for years, because when she was little it was hard for her to remember who 'Daddy' was, so she stuck to calling Harry 'Daddy' and Louis 'Mummy'. Louis didn't seem to mind, but he had been leaning more towards being called 'Papa' than Mummy. But he'd let his little girl call him whatever she pleased. Darcy stuck to holding both her parents hands as they continued to walk into town. 

 

They did have a truck that he and Harry used, but it was such a nice day that the family decided to walk. Louis looked around at the blue sky, not a single cloud hung in the open abyss, allowing sunshine to fall where ever it wanted, freely. Dressed in black skinny jeans and one of Harry's white t-shirts exposing his arm tattoos, Louis held an empty picnic basket and red blanket. In his other hand he held his daughter's hand. Harry held something under his arm. There were two canvases with paintings requested by the merchant who was going to buy them from Harry.

 

Harry had taken up painting when they moved here, he painted everything from the backyard of his own home to the two most people he loved. Inside their home were pictures of Darcy as a baby and of her growing up. They had Polaroid pictures of her as well that Louis kept in a scrapbook. Harry began to draw for neighbors that welcomed them when they first moved in and that was their source of income. But after adopting Darcy, they needed more money, so Louis found a job at a flower shop.

 

It was wonderful for him, because he could also bring flowers of his own to attract more customers, leaving Harry to be a stay-at-home- Daddy for Darcy. Louis loved working at the flower shop. Sometimes, he'd bring Darcy when he knew days would be slower than usual. 

 

"How much further, Mummy?" Darcy asked. 

 

"We've still got a ways to walk, Cupcake." Louis informed her, trying not to smirk at the way she groaned. It amazed him how Darcy could run around the whole world (if only her parents would let her) but complain about a few mile walk. Harry stopped walking to pick Darcy up and carry her. Darcy clutched the material of Harry's shirt and laid her head down. She didn't want to admit that she was tired, but they had left early in the morning and she had been running around a lot. Normally she'd hate the idea of an early nap, but she found her eyes closing before she could stop them. 

 

"Is she sleeping?" Harry asked. 

 

Louis smiled, "We'll wake her up when we get into town." he laced his fingers with Harry's and they held hands walking along the dirt road. Louis looked up at the bright, blue sky. There wasn't a cloud anywhere to stop the sunshine from pouring down over the vast green and sometimes purple fields. Louis almost squeaked when he felt a pair of lips kiss his ear lobe. 

 

"Wha'cha thinking about, Princess?" Harry asked. 

 

Louis blushed, "Oh, nothing. Thinking of what I should buy for our picnic." He smiled over at Darcy, she was sleeping soundly. He wondered if maybe he should stop by the bakery and pick up a sweet treat for her. For the meantime, Louis and Harry walked hand in hand enjoying the peace and quiet of the French Countryside. Louis had come to love the sights of endless fields and farmland; even when it stormed. Keeping true to his promise years ago, Harry would hold Louis close while they looked out a window at the rain and the lightning, each time, Louis felt safer and loved. Louis felt his heart grow warm looking at him small family.

 

Harry, his husband. Then Darcy, his daughter. His family may not have everything, but they meant everything to him.

 

Louis thought back to the wedding he and Harry had. It was a small get together in their backyard. The married among the flowers and the river. They didn't go anywhere for a honeymoon, already moved into their new home.

 

They hadn't been married for a week before already looking into adoption papers. They decided to look into the local area at an orphanage where they found her-Darcy. Darcy was a tiny baby wrapped in a blanket trying to sleep in a room full of giggling children. Louis knew they had found their baby. She didn't have a name yet, so Harry named her 'Darcy' and Louis added 'Gemma' in memory of Harry's sister. 

 

Darcy had been a handful. Harry, having no experience with babies, and Louis trying to go off his memory of his mother working at the hospitals. There were times when she wouldn't stop crying no matter what they did and it broke their hearts not knowing what to do; but soon enough, they fell into a routine and they could tell her cries from 'I'm hungry' to 'I want attention'. Of course times weren't all heartbroken, there were funny moment of Harry trying to change a diaper and bathing her. 

 

Louis would call Harry "An Overprotective Daddy" because he was always checking the temperature of Darcy's bathwater, and making sure her clothes wouldn't scratch at her smooth skin. Harry would argue back saying something along the lines of Louis not letting Darcy out of his sight. (He might be right a little bit). 

 

"Almost there." Harry whispered, yanking Louis from his thoughts. 

 

Louis nodded, kissing Darcy's cheek, waking her up. "We're almost there, baby, want to walk a little bit?" Darcy nodded and Harry stopped to let Darcy back on the ground. It was just over the hill where they saw the till town. It was quiet today with not that much bustling about, being Sunday, it was a religious day of rest. Darcy began to wake up with excitement and she was back to hopping up and down, eager to be in town to see the cottage style houses and brick merchant businesses. She could smell the lilacs that bloomed next to her and see rolling hills far off into the distance. She heard the noise of rushing water and looked down to see a sparkling river flowing right through the town. 

 

Darcy had been into town many times, but each time always felt like the same.

 

 

"Stacy close, Darc." Louis instructed, holing her hand. 

 

Darcy nodded, content with seeing the buildings and sights around her. They walked down the Main Street where Harry kissed Louis' cheek goodbye and made Darcy promise that she'd listen to Mummy. "Let's meet up at the shop, Harry. There are some things I have to do before I go shopping."

 

Harry nodded.

 

"Bye, Daddy!" Darcy waved and Harry waved back, headed down the opposite street.  Darcy and Louis were left on their own.

 

"Where are we going, Mummy?" Darcy asked. 

 

"We are going to the shop, because Mummy wants to see how things are going and then we'll head over to the bakery." He watched with glee at how Darcy's face lit up with the promise of stopping by the bakery. She knew that meant sweets and she loved sweets like pies, cookies and other treats. Her Daddy was a good baker and sometimes if he wasn't painting, he would help the bakery and bring home goodies for them. 

 

Darcy and Louis walked down the road in the middle of town where there was a wishing well. Darcy noticed some children throwing coins in. 

 

"Would you like to make a wish, Darcy?" Louis asked. Darcy nodded and Louis handed her a coin. "But come straight back, alright?" Louis firmly replied. Darcy nodded and skipped over to the well. The worrisome father watched as Darcy came to the well before entering the cream colored floral shop, he could keep an eye on her through the big window in the front.

 

Darcy hummed. She didn't know what to wish for. 

 

Her birthday was coming up and she did want a new doll with the pink dress she saw in the toy shop. She closed her eyes really tight before tossing her coin into the well, waving goodbye as the coin plopped into the water at the bottom. She knew she had to go straight back to Mummy like he said and she was on her way back when she accidentally bumped into someone. 

 

"Oh, are you alright?" A gentle voice asked. 

 

Darcy nodded, looking up seeing a man and a woman with photography equipment. Darcy couldn't help but notice their clothes. They wore mainly black and had matching sunglasses. The woman had long brown hair and a smile on her face. "Well, aren't you just a cutie." She couldn't help but gush. "Max, come over and look at this cute kid."

 

Darcy soon began to feel very sky. Two strangers were 'awwing' at her and she didn't have her Mummy or Daddy to hide behind. She began to tear up.

 

"Oh, don't cry." The woman softly consoled her. "Here, want your picture taken?" She smiled, holding up her Polaroid camera. Darcy did like to have her picture taken. She nodded, giving a small smile. "Okay, stand over there." The woman pointed to the well. Darcy rested her elbows on while the man named 'Max' began to straighten her hair and make sure the lighting was okay.

 

"Ready?" The woman asked. Darcy nodded and the woman snapped the picture. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Thanks so much for watching the shop Tabitha." Louis smiled, leaving just in time to see two strangers take pictures of his daughter. His heart skipped a beat and he rushed over.

 

"Excuse you!" He shouted, rushing over to Darcy. "What do you think you're?!-" Louis stopped shouting. Now that he got a good look at who took his daughter's picture. _It's her. . ._

 

Eleanor Calder bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry, it's just we frightened her and she started to cry so I figured if I took her picture-" Louis wasn't listening to what she had to say. He couldn't believe that he was seeing her again. Eleanor Calder, after all these years, he was seeing her again. She had flourished into a woman. All the baby fat in her face was gone and it looked like she had grown a few inches.  Louis looked over at the man standing next to her. He wondered if that was her boyfriend. 

 

"We're sorry for all the trouble we caused." Eleanor apologized. 

 

"Wha. Oh, no, it's okay. I think I over reacted." Louis smiled sweetly. "This is my daughter, Darcy." 

 

 _Why was she in France? Does she go to UNI? Is she on vacation?_ so many thoughts were racing through Louis' head he couldn't keep up with them. 

 

"Darcy? Well, that's a nice name." The man smiled. "I'm Maximilian Hurd. This is my co-worker: Eleanor Calder." 

 

"Pleased to meet you." She waved. "We're photographers and models." 

 

Models?! Louis' eyes widened. How could she be a model already? She's only about nineteen, same age as me. "R-Really? Wow. Sounds like fun." Louis held his daughter closer as she admired her picture. 

 

"Yeah, it is fun." 

 

"Are you in UNI, or?" Louis wanted to know. He didn't know why, but he wanted to know everything about Eleanor these past three years, he just had to make sure it didn't sound creepy. Eleanor smiled. "Yeah, just part time. I'm looking at going into fashion and hope to have my own company some day." 

 

Louis wanted to hear more, but behind the two he noticed Harry walking their way, looking at them strangely. _Crap. Gotta' speed this up_. Louis smiled. "That's great, I wish you the best. Thank you for the photo." He nodded, walking away as Darcy waved goodbye at the kind strangers. 

 

"Have a nice day!" Eleanor waved, showing off her pearly white teeth.

 

Louis felt sick. 

 

 

 

 

 

Harry didn't ask Louis anything about what happened and Louis was grateful. He wasn't ready to talk just yet. "Daddy! Look, the nice lady took my picture." Darcy beamed. Harry smiled at the picture, stuffing it into his pocket. "We'll have to hang it up when we get home. But first, it's lunchtime." 

 

Louis hadn't made eye contact with Harry while they went grocery shopping or while eating their picnic. When it was time to go home, Darcy was falling fast asleep on Harry's shoulder again. Louis felt awful. _This was supposed to be a fun day and I had to go and ruin it._ He frowned.  While walking home, Louis noticed Harry kept two arms around Darcy, meaning they wouldn't hold hands. Louis wanted to cry, he clutched the picnic basket even tighter and decided to not even look in Harry's direction.

 

The sun had set and the stars were coming out when they arrived home. Harry had redressed and tucked Darcy into bed in the added room they built, while Louis was trying to distract himself with the dishes they forgot to do at breakfast time. Harry stood in the kitchen doorway on the kitchen, biting his lip. 

 

"Louis." He called. Louis froze. "Baby, what's wrong?"  _He knows what's wrong, he just wants me to tell him._

 

"Nothing. . ." Louis softly replied.

 

"You were fine this morning, did something happen?" Harry asked, sadly. Louis had to laugh. "Don't tell me you don't know who that was in town." Harry gazed at the ground, scuffing his shoes. Of course he knew who that was. He recognized Eleanor Calder anywhere. 

 

"Did she say something to you?" Harry asked. 

 

 _That's the thing: she didn't._ "No." Louis threw the dishtowel away. "I just saw her and. . .it was a bit of a shock. She's here taking photos and modeling. She's moving on up in the world and I'm happy for her. " He admitted. Louis looked into Harry's gaze. 

 

"How much did you make selling the pictures?" He asked, desperate to change the subject. Thinking about Eleanor reminded him of what he left behind in England and he didn't want to think about England right now. Harry didn't answer and he kept looking Louis over. 

 

 

"Do you still . . . . . Love her?" It was painful for Harry to ask that question and Louis could see it in his body language and hear it in his words. Louis didn't know how to answer that. He once had a feeling for Eleanor that he thought was love, but then he met Harry and Harry proved that he needed Louis more than Eleanor did. He loved Harry. He was married to him and they had a child together for Gods sake. 

 

"No. I don't." Louis answered. "I mean. . . I love her, but I'm not in love with her." He replied. 

 

Harry just shook his head, walking away. "Harry, come back!" Louis didn't mean to shout as he followed Harry to their room. The three family members shared the attic with a dark sheet hanging above the ceiling for privacy. Louis looked over at Darcy sleeping in her little bed, the picture of her taken earlier was pinned on her wall. 

 

"Harry, what happened today was just a pure coincidence. I mean, she was here on vacation or something, lots of people come here." Louis sat next to Harry on their bed. Harry had his hands folded together and he gazed at the floor. Louis leaned in to kiss his cheek. 

 

"I love you, Harry. You. You and Darcy are the best things that's ever happened to me." Louis wasn't lying. He had felt nothing but joy when he saved Harry from that awful 'Voice' that had corrupted Harry's mind, and when he married Harry and when they brought Darcy home. He had nothing but blissful happiness ahead of him and he knew it. 

 

"Louis. . . .do you. . . ever think of what would happen if. . ." Harry didn't finish but Louis knew what he was thinking. Louis wasn't going to deny, he knew this conversation would come up sooner or later.

 

_If I had chosen to leave Harry, I'd probably be with Eleanor still, Mum and Lottie would be happy to see me again, I'd go to UNI with Liam, Niall and Zayn._

 

Louis lowered his head. "But, I didn't choose that life, Harry. I chose you-"

 

"I know!" 

 

Both men turned to see Darcy whimper in her sleep until she rolled over and they didn't move until they heard her breathing softly. 

 

"It's just. . ." Harry bit his lip. "I have nightmares that you didn't pick me." He was close to tears. He had this one vicious recurring dream of Louis leaving him and he'd be all alone in Style's Mansion. He'd die alone. Harry sucked in a breath until he couldn't handle it anymore and began to cry. Louis' heart broke and he laid Harry down on the bed, laying next to him to wipe away his tears and kiss his cheeks. 

 

"No. . . No, Harry, I'd never leave you alone. You promised me that too, remember?" Louis smiled. "We wouldn't leave each other. And that's another reason why I stayed." Louis brushed the stray hairs out of Harry's face to get a proper look at his Husband. 

 

"Why didn't you ask Gemma to erase the memory of me?" Harry asked. "I could have left their memories and you could have gone back to England and-"

 

"Then where would Darcy be?" Louis pointed over to their sleeping little girl. "She'd still be at that dirty Orphanage waiting for someone to adopt her. Everything happens for a reason Harry." Louis snuggled deep into Harry's chest, inhaling his scent and trailing along the bird tattoos he didn't know when Harry got. "And I do miss my family in England at time and yes, it does feel lonely knowing they've forgotten about me. . ." 

 

Louis breathed. "But then I remember there are two of the most important people in the world that love me and I love as well. I wouldn't trade you two for anything in the world."

 

Harry smiled, leaning down to kiss Louis' nose and then his neck. "I love you, baby girl." He whispered, continuing to kiss the boy's pale neck.

 

"I love you too, Daddy." Louis breathed, whimpering when Harry gently sucked on his Adam's apple. "No. . .not here, we'll wake Darcy." 

 

The last thing Louis wanted was for their three-year-old child to wake up and seeing them doing it so Louis pushed Harry off him and raced down the ladder to the living room where they had a pull out couch. Harry and Louis normally slept on that when they knew they would be having sex. 

 

"Have you been good my darling?" Harry smirked, on top of Louis, looking down at his precious girl. Louis nodded, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

 

"I've been good, Daddy." 

 

Harry smirked, kissing Louis' lips. Louis kissed back, allowing Harry's tongue to enter and lick every inch of his mouth. While Harry did that, Louis began to unbuttoned Harry's shirt, rubbing his hands all over his his exposed chest and tweaking his perky nipples. Harry deepened the kiss more.  Louis began to brush his own shirt off and Harry only began to kiss and suck at his collarbones. 

 

"Har. .. " Louis whimpered. Harry knew that was one of his most sensitive areas. Harry smirked, taking off his shirt, revealing his tattoos and muscles. Louis had tattoos of his own as well, the most prominent ones being a stag and heart along with his ' _It Is What It Is_ ' It wasn't that Harry hated Louis' tattoos, he wasn't too happy because he knew how much they hurt to get and he didn't want his baby to be in pain just to match his husband. But, it was Louis' body. He gently kissed each letter. 

 

With the two of them shirtless, they continued kissing, Louis felt his groin become harder as Harry gently began to grind on him. Louis whimpered, trying to keep up with kissing Harry. But as always the boy dominated over him, and that's how Louis liked it.  Harry smirked, sitting up to unzip his jeans. On instinct, Louis began to open his mouth and allowed Harry to enter him. Louis gave attention first to his slit and head, gently kissing and sucking until he was ready to take Harry fully in his mouth. 

 

"Ah, yeah, baby, just like that." Harry breathed. Louis allowed his hands to grip what he couldn't already get with his mouth, making sure to lube Harry's hard erection as much as he could with his saliva. This is gonna' hurt. He told himself. They had ran out of lube and Louis had wanted to get more in town today, but after running into Eleanor, he hadn't had the chance. So he did as best as he could to wet Harry with his saliva. 

 

"Gonna' enter you now, baby. First M'gonna' prep." Harry mumbled, taking himself out of Louis's mouth. Louis nodded and began to take off his skinny jeans. Harry smirked at the lacy underwear Louis had on. Slowly, Harry leaned down to kiss the bulge he saw forming before taking two fingers and taking off the underwear to see Louis fully. Louis began to spread his legs, watching as Harry stuck two fingers inside of him. He held back a squeak when Harry began to love his fingers in and out. Louis blushed, covering his mouth and using the back of the couch as support. When Harry added a third finger, it wasn't log before Louis was begging Harry. 

 

"Please, Daddy, I need you!" Louis whimpered. 

 

"Daddy's coming." Harry smiled, taking out his fingers and slowly he entered Louis. Louis was always so tight, they have had sex numerous times, but Louis always felt like a virgin. That's how Harry liked it. He liked how tight and how warm Louis felt on the inside. He waited for Louis to give him the signal so he could move in some more. When he was halfway in, Louis begged Harry to move. Harry slowly began to thrust, causing Louis to moan. 

 

"Like that, Baby girl?" Harry smirked, leaning down to lick and suck on Louis' nipples. "Oh, yes! Daddy! I love it!" Louis whimpered, running his fingers through Harry's curly hair. Harry smirked and quickened his pace. Louis felt himself starting to drip pre-cum and he knew it would be soon before He had to cum. 

 

"D. . .Daddy please!" Louis begged. "Have to. . . cum, Daddy." 

 

Harry smiled and began to jerk Louis off, stroking his fingers along the boy's shaft. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's torso and his hands were now gripping the end of the pull out bed. Louis could feel a tightness in the pit of his stomach and he moaned Harry's name, coming all over his chest and on Harry. It wasn't love before Harry came too, filling Louis with hot, sticky cum. 

 

Harry wheezed, laying down next to Louis, holding him close. He still hadn't pulled out and he wasn't planning on it. Liking the feeling of his dick in Louis' warm ass. 

 

"I love you, Louis. I love you so much." Harry breathed, pulling Louis closer to him. Louis smiled, the moonlight being their only source of light as he watched Harry fall asleep on his chest. Louis was normally really tired after a session like sex, but his thoughts were still running wild. He looked out the window at the moon and stars in the sky. 

 

_Lottie must be in high school right now. And I wonder how Mum's career is doing. Did Niall ever go back to Ireland? Were Zayn and Perrie and Liam and Sophia still together?_

 

Louis would always ponder and never get an answer. He rolled over so that he was on top of Harry, kissing his brow. And before he fell asleep he whispered: 

 

 

 

"I love you, Harry Styles. You and Darcy are always in my heart."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**THE END.**

 


End file.
